


don't let the stars get in your eyes (don't let the moon break your heart)

by boldlygoingnowherefast



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Big Eden (2000) - Freeform, Chronic Illness, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Small Towns, the one where Phandolin is a small woodsy town in Montana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowherefast/pseuds/boldlygoingnowherefast
Summary: Taako has a good life--his magic school is thriving and his apartment in Goldcliff is everything he's ever wanted.When Lup's old illness flares, and with Barry out of the country, Taako is forced to return to his hometown to take care of her. Grappling with a complicated reunion with Sazed, Taako misses what is right in front of him: the quiet owner of the local general store who has a crush on Taako large enough for half the town to see.A taakitz AU inspired by the 2000 movie Big Eden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big Eden is a wonderfully cute gay movie and you should watch it, but you don't need to know anything about it to enjoy this fic. That being said, if you want to get the vibe, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoY00FIOVLE)

“I just don’t see how making the students duel for class rankings is sustainable.” 

Taako rolled his eyes and shuffled the pile of documents to the side of Ren’s desk. “It’s a wizarding school. Dueling is like 90 percent of the curriculum. Dueling is just like taking extra exams if you were at a normal, uncool university.”

Ren sighed. “Whatever you say, Taako. I’m just trying to prevent a lawsuit.” 

“We’ll climb that hill when we get there,” Taako responded. He stood up from his chair across from her desk. “I’m getting out of here. Let me know if you need anything else, alright? But try not to need anything. Taako needs his Taako Time.” 

Ren smiled. “Sure thing. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

Taako groaned and Ren’s laugh followed him as he exited her office and made his way down the stairs of the administrative building of The Taako School of Magic. It was Taako’s pride and joy, and its admissions were growing at such a rate that both Taako and Ren were working themselves to the bone to make sure it ran smoothly. Taako himself was slowly delegating more and more of the work running the school and was focusing more on the class he was preparing to teach in the spring semester, excited to finally be in front of an audience again. 

The day was quickly passing afternoon and dipping into evening by the time Taako stepped out onto the buzzing streets of Goldcliff, tugging his coat tighter around his shoulders as the cool autumn air tried to tuck into the folds of his clothing. Taako loved Goldcliff—even at this hour, the street was crowded with people living their lives, darting between cars that clogged the pavement and brushing shoulders with other strangers. Taako loved the bustle and the mystery of so many people with unknowable lives. 

His apartment was not too far from the school, and so he walked the short distance to the pretty building and climbed the stairs to his floor. As he unlocked the door, his cellphone started buzzing in his pocket. 

He juggled his keys and his bag so he could lift the phone to his ear. “Magnus? What’s up?” He hadn’t heard from Magnus in a while, and Magnus didn’t often call him without texting. 

_ “Hey, Taako. Um.” _Magnus’ strange tone of voice already had Taako on edge as he stepped into his apartment and closed the door. 

“You’re being weird. What’s going on?”

_ “It’s Lup. She’s in the hospital. She’s stable and going to make a recovery, but—” _

Taako’s stomach dropped and his fingers felt numb. “What happened?”

_ “Her illness flared. Badly this time. Like I said, she’ll make a full recovery, but it’s going to take some time.” _

Taako cursed. “She always pushes herself too hard, even when she knows she needs to chill out. Barold’s probably harassing the doctors, isn’t he? He always loses his mind when she gets sick.”

_ “Barry isn’t in Phandolin right now. He went on a research trip to the Sword Coast, and a monsoon struck. They canceled all flights out. He’s doing everything he can to get back, but the last time I talked to him everything is really backed up out there. There are plenty of people here to take care of Lup, but I think she’d prefer her brother.” _

Taako dragged a hand down his face. “Shit. Okay. I’ll be on the first flight out.”

_ “I’m sorry, Taako. I know this sucks.” _

“It’s okay. I need to be there for Lup.”

When Taako told Ren he would be leaving for Phandolin the next morning for an undetermined length of time, she took it remarkably well. Taako needed to admit to himself that Ren was the one who really kept the school running. The fact that he was able to drop everything and leave town was a testament to that. 

He promised her that he would be in contact if she needed him for anything, and she gave Lup her best wishes. 

As he started shoving clothing in his suitcase, Taako could feel a slow anxiety roiling in his stomach. He hadn’t been back to Phandolin since his last year of college, and that had only been for a short visit before he made the final move to Goldcliff. Taako had kept in touch with his friends and met them every year in various places, but his goal had been to never set foot in his home town again. 

Taako boarded the earliest flight the next morning, and as his plane lost altitude, he watched the jagged lines of pine trees and the crystalline shimmer of blue lakes, sprawling as far as he could see. It was beautiful, and something about it tugged deep in Taako’s chest. Despite everything, this had been his home. 

Magnus was waiting for him when he stepped out of the airport into the cool morning. He pulled Taako into a crushing hug, and Taako protested the treatment despite the warmth that was filling him at seeing Magnus again, at feeling the physical manifestation of Magnus’ affection. Magnus smelled like lavender, and his flannel was soft on Taako’s face. 

“It’s good to see you,” Magnus said when he released Taako. There was a tired smile wrinkling his eyes, and Taako returned it. 

“It’s good to see you too, my man. Thanks for picking me up.”

“Merle wanted to come, but he’s on the last day of a camping trip with his Adventure Scouts and I told him he’d see you later today.”

Taako let Magnus take his suitcase and toss it into the back of his ratty old truck, and they both climbed inside. As they pulled out of the airport parking lot and onto the winding highway that would take them to Phandolin, Taako could feel the years pulling him backward. 

“Is it weird being back here, after all this time?” Magnus asked. 

“It’s weird as shit, yeah, and we’re not even in town yet.” 

“Everyone is going to be really happy to see you.” Magnus drove with his hands at ten and two, like he was taking a driving test. Taako could remember climbing into this truck with Avi and Killian late on a Saturday night when they were supposed to be safe in their beds; Magnus certainly hadn’t had his hands at ten and two then. 

Phandolin was just as Taako remembered it: a little town nestled on the edge of the lake that bumped against the edge of the soaring mountain range looming in judgment. 

“I’ll drop you off at Lup and Barry’s so you can unpack. Barry’s car is there, and he’s given me the A-Okay on letting you use it while you’re here.” 

“I suppose I’ll meet you at the hospital, then,” Taako replied as Magnus pulled up in front of the beautiful cabin that Lup and Barry called their own. 

“Sounds good.” 

Taako hopped out of the truck and pulled his suitcase from the back. When he circled around to the front, Magnus stopped him from the open window of his truck. 

“Taako. It’s really good to see you. The circumstances aren’t great, but really. We’ve all missed you.” 

Taako squeezed Magnus’ forearm and gave him the best smile he could muster. He turned to the house and listened as the truck’s tires crackled across the gravel drive and back towards town. 

The porch steps creaked under his feet, and when he stepped into the cabin, the years peeled away. Lup and Barry had made changes to it here and there, but it was still very much how Taako remembered it—the wood-paneled walls, the windows that overlooked the twinkling lake, the large kitchen that opened up to the dining room. There was a portrait of Taako and Lup on their high school graduation hanging in the front hallway, next to Lup and Barry’s wedding photo and one of their aunt when she was young. Taako brushed his fingers across a photo of himself as a kid, holding a baking sheet of fresh cookies, his smile gap-toothed and carefree. 

Taako wandered into the living room where he trailed his hand across the soft afghan on the back of the worn couch. Growing up, their aunt had kept the kitchen stocked with cooking supplies, and even though those cooking supplies had been upgraded since then, Taako could feel their aunt’s presence in the shining pans hanging from a rack on the ceiling, and in the fancy jars of spices lining the back of the counter. 

Taako tugged his suitcase to the extra bedroom and pulled out something to change into so he wasn’t stuck in his traveling clothes all day. He tugged his hair out of the bun he had tied it into that morning, brushed it, and wove it into a quick braid. He studied his reflection in the mirror, trying to memorize the set of his jaw, the narrowness of his face, and the maturity in his eyes—he was not a teen any longer, no matter how this place made him feel. He had grown beyond Phandolin. 

The hospital was a twenty-minute drive from the cabin, and by the time he pulled up outside, he was feeling jittery and light-headed from nerves. The hospital was a short, drab building nestled within the pines, its exterior just as outdated as the rest of the town and hadn't had a coat of paint in years. Taako remembered stepping out of Merle’s coup as a teenager, Lup by his side, as they both approached the building with dread and fear bubbling in their stomachs. Their aunt had passed away two days later. 

Needless to say, Taako did not have great memories associated with this hospital. 

When he stepped up to the front desk, the gnomish woman working there smiled at him. “You must be Taako.” 

He nodded, and she directed him to the correct room. He heard Magnus’ voice within, and when he stepped through, there was another voice, similar to his own but higher, raised in a laugh. 

Both of the two occupants looked up at him. Lup was sitting up in the hospital bed, propped up by pillows, wires draped from her arm to the machines next to her. Magnus had pulled up a chair next to the bed and had been in the middle of telling a story. 

“Taako! You’ve come to me in my hour of need!” Lup called, a bright grin pulling at her cheeks, and even here in a drab hospital wearing a shapeless hospital gown, Lup glowed. 

Taako approached her and sat on the end of her bed with a sigh. “Only because I know how much you need me.” 

Lup stuck her tongue out at him, and he couldn’t resist smiling at her childish antics. 

Magnus stood. “I’m going to go scope out some snacks. I’ll leave you two to it.” He left the room. 

Taako immediately lowered his head and picked at the sheets he was sitting on. “I hate seeing you in here.”

“I hate being in here. But the doctors say I’ll make a full recovery. It’s just going to take a little while. My old ticker has to get a hit on me every once in a while or I’ll grow too strong.”

Taako reached out and took her hand, the one that wasn’t caught up in the wiring. “You know your limits. I wish you wouldn’t push them so much.”

Lup scoffed. “As if I’m going to drop everything every single time I feel a little bit tired. If I did that, I wouldn’t get anything done.” She squeezed his hand. “I know you worry, and I’m sorry to have dragged you out of Goldcliff for this. I know your school needs you.”

He shook his head and looked up at her. “You know I’ll always drop everything for you. The school will run just fine without me until you get back on your feet.” 

She was smiling again. “And you know I’d drop everything for you if I had to.” Her brow furrowed. “I’m going to be stuck in a wheelchair for a little while, and I think I’m probably going to need help. Magnus would drop everything to help, too, but I didn’t want to do that to him. And I’d rather have you around.”

“I know. As long as Barold is gone, I’ll be here.”

“He just _ had _ to take a research trip at the worst time, the doofus,” she said, and it was with that gross fondness that always laced her voice when she talked about him. Taako wasn’t too familiar with the emotion, but it was good to see it on her face and in her voice, despite how it also made him want to gag. 

“This is definitely Barry’s fault,” Taako agreed, and Lup snickered. 

After ensuring that Lup had enough trashy magazines to keep her busy and warning her to do what the doctors said, no matter how annoying they were, Taako left the hospital.

Magnus approached him outside. “I’m not teaching today, but I’ve got the bus run this afternoon. Want to run with me to Raven’s?”

Raven’s General Store had been in Phandolin for as long as Taako could remember, functioning as both a catch-all for the town’s needs as well as a local hangout. Taako had no idea if Raven still ran it, but he had fond memories of the place. 

“Sure thing.” 

When Taako pulled into the gravel parking lot in front of the store, he was greeted by the sight of some faces he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

Magnus grinned as he led Taako up to the front porch, where a group of people was sitting and enjoying the late summer weather. “Hello, everyone! Taako’s back!”

Taako was met with a cheerful cacophony of greetings. 

Avi was the first to spring from his chair and give Taako an enthusiastic handshake. “It’s been way too long!” Avi had grown out his hair since college and wore it tied at the nape of his neck. His grin was big and happy. 

Taako hadn’t thought about some of these people in years: Leon, with his thick glasses and faintly disapproving stare; Boyland, gruff and pockmarked; Johann, older and more melancholy than Taako remembered; Carey and Killian, who were both smiling, bright and happy. 

“Taako has been super busy with his school,” Magnus said with a big grin. “He’s very important in Goldcliff, you know.”

“Cha’boy has made quite the splash,” Taako said with a little twirl of his hand above his head. 

Killian was grinning when she replied. “We’re honored to bask in such fame.”

Avi slapped him on the shoulder. “You and Magnus interested in drinks later? Sazed is back in town, too, and I’m sure he’d be down.”

Taako felt the wooden boards of the porch shift under his feet as Avi’s words hit him. Taako hadn’t talked to Sazed since before college, but he had plagued Taako’s thoughts long after that. Taako turned a glare on Magnus, who shrugged. 

“I’ll let you know later today,” Taako told Avi.

Magnus gestured towards the school bus parked between the general store and the tiny mechanic shop next door. “Avi, you’re going to make sure that’s running by this afternoon, right?”

“I’m just letting her cool down. She’ll be good to go by the time you need to take the kiddos home.”

“Good,” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes as he led Taako inside. 

Taako immediately rounded on him. “You didn’t tell me Sazed was back in town,” he whispered sharply. 

“I just found out! Apparently whatever job he took in Glamour Springs wasn’t working out for him, so he came back here to regroup.” 

Taako dragged a hand down his face and tried to keep his breathing even. “Okay. That’s super cool. Wonderful.” 

Magnus was eying him worriedly. “It’s been like twenty years since you’ve talked to him, right?”

Taako let his hand fall to his side. “Yeah. It’ll probably be fine.” The churning in his stomach didn’t seem to agree with him. 

Magnus led them to the front of the store, and Taako finally turned his attention to his surroundings. 

The little general store was different than he remembered it. It was less cluttered, for one, and the selection seemed to be more modern. There was a lending library in the corner that Taako didn’t remember existing before, and the walls had been repainted. Overall, it gave the place a classier vibe. Taako liked it. 

“This place got a facelift!” Taako said, plucking a vegan cookbook off the shelf and smiling at it before putting it back. 

“Oh yeah. When Kravitz took it over from his mother, he made some changes.”

As they approached the counter, a door in the back of the shop opened and a man stepped out. He was tall, with dark braids, half of which were pulled back into a twist. His eyes met Taako’s, and they widened slightly before his expression evened out into a friendly smile. His gaze turned to Magnus. 

“Hello, Magnus.” 

Magnus smiled. “Kravitz! You remember Taako, right?”

Taako was trying to kick his brain into gear, because this man was gorgeous and it wouldn’t do for Taako to make a fool of himself during their reintroduction. He joined Magnus at the counter and rested his elbows on the polished wood. 

Kravitz nodded. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Taako gave Kravitz a winning smile. “Sure has.” They had been in some classes together in high school, but Taako couldn’t even remember the last time they had talked. Kravitz had been a bit gangly back then. He certainly wasn’t gangly now. 

“We actually have a favor to ask you,” Magnus said. “Lup is going to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks, and Taako here can’t cook.”

Taako held out a hand. “I know that makes me sound like a sad, lazy loser but let me tell you, it’s a long story.” Magnus and Lup were the only two who knew the extent of Taako’s issues with cooking, and he preferred to keep it that way. 

“Lucretia offered to have a little of the excess food from her kitchen sent over to Lup and Taako for dinner each night. Think you’d be able to deliver it to them?” Magnus continued. 

“I’d go pick it up myself, but the doctor warned me that Lup shouldn’t be left unattended for too long once she’s released from the hospital, in case she weakens suddenly,” Taako added. “If we were anywhere other than the middle of fucking nowhere, I’d get food ordered in, but we are in fact in the middle of nowhere.” 

A corner of Kravitz’ mouth quirked up. “The middle of nowhere might not have takeout, but it has friends. I can easily do that for you." 

Magnus beamed. “It’ll really help them out.” 

Kravitz’ smile faded. “How is Lup, by the way?”

“She’s not happy to be bedridden, but she’s doing well, all things considered,” Taako replied. “We’re bringing her home tomorrow morning.” 

“That’s good to hear. If you need anything else while you’re in town, please let me know,” he said. “In fact.” He scrawled a quick note on a notepad sitting behind the register, tore the page free, and handed it to Taako. “My number, just in case.”

Taako grinned. “Handing out your digits to me so soon? Down, boy.”

Taako watched a mortified expression crawl onto Kravitz’ face. “No, I—”

“Just teasing you, homie,” Taako said with a laugh. “Thank you. Really.”

Kravitz offered a tentative smile. “Of course.”

Taako ended up accepting an invitation to drinks that night, and when he entered the only bar in town, there were more familiar faces. 

“Taako!” 

Taako turned and was greeted by the sight of Merle, short as ever and wearing the ugliest floral print shirt Taako had ever seen. 

“Merle. How’s it hangin’, my man?”

“Oh, you know. How it usually is, really. The Scouts are getting brattier each year.”

Taako punched him on his upper arm lightly. “You’re just turning into more and more of an asshole, old man.” 

Merle rolled his eyes. “It’s good to see you too.” 

“How’re your kids?” Taako asked. “The ones you own, not the Scouts.” 

“Mookie and Mavis are great!” he squinted his eyes behind his thick-framed glasses. “Have you met Angus yet?”

“Who?”

“He was a kid who was in one of Lucretia’s programs. My kids took a shining to him, so I sorta… adopted him.”

“You adopted a kid and didn’t tell me?” Taako pressed a hand against his chest. “I’m hurt!”

Merle waved a hand. “I’ll bring him 'round while you’re in town, don’t worry about it.” 

Taako spent most of the evening catching up with old friends. Avi, he learned, had taken over his father’s mechanic shop next to Raven’s and was actually enjoying it. Killian and Carey were engaged and getting married next summer. Johann had left town for a few years to try to embark on a music career, and it had failed spectacularly, so he was back in Phandolin and none too thrilled about it, despite how happy it seemed his friends were to have him back. Avi was trying to convince him to take up a music teaching position at the school while he got back on his feet. 

Davenport was there, and he gave everyone Lucretia’s regrets for not making it. He was Lucretia’s right-hand-man who helped with just about everything that came with running a non-profit organization, and their reach had grown exponentially since Taako had last heard about it. The company had been nothing but an empty warehouse and a sparkle in Lucretia’s eyes back when they were young. 

Taako was having a good time until the door to the bar opened and the person Taako was most worried about seeing stepped into the warm lighting. 

Sazed and Taako had been close during high school. Magnus, Merle, and Lup hadn’t liked him very much, but he got along well enough with the rest of the town. Right before Taako left for college, they had stopped talking, and Taako hadn’t seen him since then. 

Sazed didn’t approach Taako immediately, lingering at the edge of the group and having conversations that Taako watched out the corner of his eye. The rest of the evening passed quickly, and Taako nearly forgot about Sazed until he decided to head home for the evening. Sazed caught up with him outside.

“Taako! Hold on a sec.”

Taako turned, pausing under the streetlamp outside the bar. 

“Gosh, it’s good to see your face, you know that?”

Taako shrugged. “It’s a pretty good face.” 

“What has it been, like nineteen years?”

“Something like that.”

Sazed was human, which meant nineteen years looked different on him than they did on Taako. There were lines around his eyes, and his hair wasn’t quite as bright and thick as it had been when they were in high school. Sazed was still very attractive, but Taako knew that this was not the same man he had befriended way back when. 

“How’s your school?” Sazed asked. “Everything I’ve read about it seems awesome.”

“It’s amazing. The number of admissions is double this year what they were last year, and we suspect that it’s only going to keep growing. People were in major need of a bomb-ass wizard school, evidently.” 

“It’s good to know you haven’t forgotten us, after all that success.” 

Taako crinkled his nose. “My sister’s here, my dude. I’m a dick, but I’m not heartless.” 

Sazed smiled, and some of the tension in Taako’s chest eased. “I’m just giving you a hard time. Really, we should catch up while you’re here.”

“You can count on it,” Taako replied, and they went their separate ways. If Taako’s heart was beating a rapid pattern in his chest the whole way home, that was for only him to know. 

“You better not fucking tip me over, I _ will _end you,” Lup hissed as Taako and Magnus gracelessly manhandled her wheelchair over the uneven terrain in front of the cabin. 

“Why won’t you just let me cast levitate?” Taako asked, exasperated and sweating a little too much for comfort. “This stupid cabin is like the least accessible building in town and I have _ magic. _” 

Lup reached up and patted him on the arm. “Falling out of a wheelchair is bad enough when you’re at ground level.”

Taako scoffed. “You really think I’d let you fall out?”

They had reached the front steps, and Magnus shooed Taako out of the way so he could lift the chair himself. Taako watched him maneuver Lup through the front door and realized that maybe he hadn’t actually been helping that much. 

“There you go!” Magnus said cheerfully. 

“Sometimes, Taako, and I mean this in the nicest of ways,” Lup said, turning her head to grin at the two of them, “brute strength is more useful than flashy magic.” 

Taako rolled his eyes and followed the two of them into the house. “You say that like you or Barry have ever used brute strength in your life.” 

Magnus wheeled Lup into the living room. Taako could see how that short trip from the hospital to here had taken its toll on her: her gaze was less bright than it usually was, and he could see the way her hands shook. 

“Hey, Lup-de-loop, why don’t you chill out on the couch and I’ll get some hot cocoa going? I bet it’s been a while since you’ve had cocoa de Taako.” 

Lup smiled at him. “I’m not stupid enough to turn down that chocolatey goodness.”

Taako and Magnus helped her from her wheelchair to the couch. 

“I need to get going,” Magnus said to the two of them. “But if you need me for anything at all, please call.”

“Sure thing,” Taako said with a cheeky salute. “Thanks, Maggie.” 

From her spot on the couch, Lup had her back to Taako in the kitchen, but she could turn just enough to watch him, and Taako could feel her quiet gaze on him. 

“Whatcha thinking about there, Lulu?” 

“Just thinking about the last time I saw you in that kitchen.”

He set the mugs down a little harder than he had planned to and covered it up by immediately pouring cocoa into each of them. “I don’t even remember the last time I was in here.”

“I don’t either. That just proves how long it’s been.” 

Taako sighed as he brought Lup her mug. He plopped down on the couch next to her. “What do you want me to say? That I’ve been avoiding this place? Because I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that.” 

She took a slow sip, and a smile grew on her face as the flavor hit her tongue. After a few long moments, she gave him a serious look. “I’m not blaming you for skipping town. I’ve never once pressured you to come back, you know that. I’m sorry you have to be here now.”

“Honestly, it’s not as terrible as I imagined it would be. It’s nice to see people again.”

Lup tilted her head. “Magnus told me Sazed was back in town.” 

Taako took a big sip of his cocoa and tried to ignore the way Lup was watching him. “Yeah. We had a quick conversation last night.”

“And?” 

Taako couldn’t keep anything from her. “And it wasn’t a big deal. Taako’s a big boy and can handle himself.”

Lup wasn’t deterred by his flippancy. “I’m just looking out for you. No need to get snippy. I’m not stupid enough to think I can tell you what choices to make, but I’m also going to give you my opinion, and it’s this: Sazed has jerk energy all over him. Always has.”

“So do I,” Taako replied with a wave of his hand. “And, anyway, how long has he been back? Lup, have you seen him anytime soon? How do you know he’s still a jerk?”

“I’m a good judge of character. Trust me.”

Taako rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He swirled his mug and stared at the cocoa within. “You act like I’m going to fall into his arms. I’m not. I’m smarter than that.” 

Lup grinned. “Well, that’s all I needed to hear. That you’re being smart.” She set her mug on the cluttered coffee table. “Alright, what shitty thing are we going to watch on Netflix?”

Taako grabbed the remote and leaned back into the plush couch pillows. “The trashiest cooking show we can find.” 

Lup’s smile was bright, and Taako felt an answering one appear on his face. He had missed this. 

Around four episodes into a cooking show hosted by an elf who entered small businesses and harassed restaurant owners, Taako’s stomach hurt from laughing. 

There was a knock on the door, and Taako hopped off the couch, clicking pause on the remote and tossing it back into the cushions. When he answered the front door, there was Kravitz, standing on the front step with a cardboard box clutched to his chest. 

“Taako,” he greeted with a quiet smile. “I brought dinner.” 

Taako beamed at him. “Come on in, kemosabe.”

Kravitz stepped into the house and set the box on the table. “I think today’s dinner is a casserole of some sort?” he said. “Lucretia told me to wish you two the best and tell you that she’d visit when she could.” 

“Hey there, Krav!” Lup called from where she had turned over the back of the sofa. 

“Lup, how are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m tired as hell, but it’s nice to be home. This stupid illness won’t keep me down.”

“That’s good to hear.” He gestured outside with his thumb, shooting Taako a glance. “There’s another small box in my truck. I’ll go get it.” He exited the kitchen awkwardly.

Taako shot a glance at Lup, who shrugged, and then Kravitz was back.

“You’ll stay for dinner, right?” Lup asked. “I love my brother, but it’s nice to have other company.” 

Taako stuck his tongue out at her, and she made a face. 

Kravitz immediately looked nervous; his shoulders went stiff and his eyes widened slightly. “Thank you for the offer, but I already have plans.”

“You can join us next time,” Taako said. “Thanks for bringing this by.”

“Of course. You two enjoy.” Kravitz ducked out of the house, and Taako moved to the living room to make sure Lup’s transfer to her wheelchair went smoothly. 

“What’s up with him?” Taako asked while he moved one of the kitchen chairs out of the way to give Lup space. 

“He’s just quiet and you’re basically a stranger to him. He hasn’t gotten a chance to really know you.”

Taako frowned. “We knew each other in high school. We had geology together. We were in the same study group.”

“That was twenty years ago. If you take the time to talk to him while you’re here, he’ll warm up to you.”

“I sure hope so. I hate to think he’s, like, scared of me or something.” 

“He’s honestly just quiet. He’s had a tough time since high school. I don’t know if you heard anything.”

Taako shook his head. 

“He won a scholarship to a music school and was just about to leave town when his mother died. He took over the convenience store after that and gave up his scholarship.” 

“Oh shit,” Taako said, something heavy settling in his stomach.

“It’s been a long time since all that, but tragedy changes you.”

“You can say that again.” He poked around in the contents of the cardboard box. “Hey, Lup, we have a problem.” 

“What’s that?” she asked with a frown. 

“This isn’t food.” 

She leaned across the table, grabbed the edge of the cardboard box, and tugged it towards her. When she peered inside, her nose wrinkled. “Shitty casserole, huh?” She sighed. “It’s free food, and it’s better than nothing.”

After Taako had plated the food and taken his first bite, he wasn’t so sure of that. It was dry and bland, and the texture was unsettling. The fruit on the side had obviously come from a can.

“Why hasn’t Phandolin learned the art of takeout?” he grumbled, pushing the casserole around his plate with a fork. 

“Because the population is like 300 people.”

Taako pulled a face.

“You’ve really become a city-slicker, haven’t you?”

“I’ve always been a city-slicker, but now I have the credentials to back it up.” 

Lup laughed, and they both fought their way through the sad dinner, at least glad for the company they shared. 

Kravitz locked the front door the shop behind him, turning off the store lights as he went and checking the temperature on the refrigerators before making his way into his apartment in the back. When his mother was alive, they only used this apartment space for storage and had lived in a small but beautiful house by the lake. When she died, Kravitz had found the house to be too large and lonely and had elected instead to make the space behind the store livable. It was easier to maintain and it was more than big enough for him and his cat. 

His cat greeted him with a happy mew as he closed the apartment door behind him. 

“Hi, Butter,” he said, kneeling down to give her head a soft scratch. She purred happily. 

Kravitz didn’t actually have plans other than sitting on the couch and watching TV with his cat, but the thought of sharing a quiet dinner with Lup and her brother made his heart beat frantically in his chest. Kravitz liked Lup and was comfortable around her, but Taako was another story altogether. 

When Kravitz had stepped out into the store and seen Taako standing there, golden hair gleaming in the warm store lights, Kravitz had remembered quite abruptly how bad of a crush he had on Taako when they were in high school. In the following two decades, Kravitz had crushed on Taako from afar, safe in the knowledge that Taako was far away and untouchable. Now, Taako was back in town and Kravitz was in trouble. 

He refilled Butter’s food bowl, put fresh water in her water dish, and picked an instant meal from the freezer for dinner. Eating dinner with his cat was fine with Kravitz, as used to a solitary life as he was, but he couldn’t help but think about how fun dinner with Taako and Lup would have been. 

He scratched his cat between her soft ears and thought about Taako’s gap-toothed smile. 

The next day, Kravitz stopped by Lucretia’s early, since he was already in the area to pick up a food delivery for his store. Lucretia’s organization was a combination of a food pantry and a food charity organization, and they had just recently started cooking food themselves. The front office was where they did all the charity work, and Kravitz knew that they had quite a reach, far outside Phandolin. Kravitz didn’t know much about food programs, but he knew that Lucretia’s non-profit was successful. There was a kitchen and warehouse attached; the warehouse was where people could pass through and pick up a food box to last them the month. The kitchen was where Lucretia’s staff cooked up daily meals so people who lived nearby could stop in and get something hot to fill their stomachs. Kravitz thought the kitchen was still a little rough, as new as it was. He was sure, over time, the food would get better. 

Lucretia was on a call when Kravitz stepped through into the small front office, but one of her staff directed him to the cooler in the back. Kravitz eyed the contents as he made his way back to his truck.

Taako and Lup were both amazing cooks, and Taako himself had wanted to be a professional chef when he was in high school. This food had to be an insult to both of them. 

When Kravitz got back to his shop, he stowed the box in one of the refrigerators in the back room and opened for the day. Around 10 AM sharp, the normal crew came in and helped themselves to the cappuccino machine, like they usually did, and greeted Kravitz jovially. They did enough to help Kravitz around the shop that he didn’t mind the complimentary cappuccinos. It wasn’t like they were real cappuccinos, anyway. It was grey outside today, so the group took up seats in the lounge area inside the shop. 

Around noon, the shop door jingled, and Kravitz looked up from his inventory sheet to see Taako making his way to the front counter. Kravitz straightened and smiled when Taako’s gaze met his. 

Taako grinned at him. “Yo, Kravitz, what’s the sitch?”

“The what?”

“How’re you today?” Taako asked, and if anything, his grin got bigger. Kravitz’ stomach twisted unhelpfully. 

“No complaints. Can I help you with anything?” Kravitz could see their nosy friends eyeing their interaction. 

“My sister told me this is where she picks up her mail.”

“That’s correct.”

Taako flipped his braid over his shoulder and fiddled with the stack of pamphlets that were sitting on the counter. His nails were short and painted salmon pink. “I’m doing this long-distance thing with my school, and I told my vice president that anything she needed signed or looked at she could mail to me and I’d return it as soon as possible. If you see anything from the school come in for me, would you let me know immediately?”

“No problem at all. I’ll call the house.”

Taako pulled out his cellphone. “I just texted you, so now you have my cell number. Use that.”

Kravitz pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and saw a new message appear on the lock screen. 

**the one and only Taako here ;) **

“As soon as any mail comes in for you, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks! I should be getting back to the house. Merle is with Lup right now, and it’s a very bad idea to leave the two of them alone together for too long.”

“Oh!” Kravitz said, holding out a hand. “I picked up your dinner this morning. Let me grab it.” 

Taako followed him into the storage room. “Is Lucretia taking constructive criticism?” Taako asked as Kravitz reached into the fridge and pulled out the box. 

Kravitz peered down into it and grimaced. “It does leave a lot to be desired.”

Taako took it from him. “Thanks for picking this up. It’s bland and unappetizing, but the delivery is five stars.” 

“Sure thing, Taako. You have a good evening.” 

Taako exited the shop and Kravitz returned to the front counter to continue going over his inventory forms. The quiet buzz of the shop and the regulars allowed his mind to wander as he worked. 

Taako couldn’t cook and neither could Lup, and there was nowhere in town for them to purchase easy food. Kravitz saw the state of the cooking from Lucretia’s, and while it was edible and hearty for those who found themselves down on their luck, it was a dreadful thing to consume day after day, especially when you were stuck in the house more often than not.

When he closed up shop for the night, shooing the gaggle of townsfolk out with fond sternness with the promise to see them tomorrow, Kravitz lingered by the small library of books he kept. He scanned the titles, and finding what he was looking for on the top shelf, tugged it down and took it with him back into his apartment. 

Butter sniffed at the book curiously as Kravitz settled down at his small kitchenette table and flipped through the glossy pages. 

Kravitz hummed thoughtfully and stepped over to his kitchen cabinets with the realization that he wasn’t completely sure what was in them. He began pulling out pots and pans, a slow cooker he had never touched, and a few baking sheets full of dust. He examined the spices in a spice cabinet that never saw use, checking their expiration dates. 

Kravitz went back to the book and found the pages in the beginner section. He chose a recipe that looked good. 

Kravitz was going to learn to cook. 

Cooking, Kravitz quickly discovered, was a lot of chopping, wincing as liquids sizzled and popped, measuring ingredients under pressure, and turning your stove fan to high. 

It was an intimidating skill, made only slightly easier by the cookbooks that Kravitz had collected and studied intently. He was determined to make food good enough to send to Taako and Lup to make their lives a little brighter, and if it meant struggling through a few recipes before finding his groove, then so be it. Cooking wasn’t a terrible pastime. Kravitz had always enjoyed working with his hands, and it had been a long time since he had learned something brand new. 

When you lived in the back of a convenience store where a group of townsfolk spent most of their time, your life quickly became their business if you didn’t exercise the right level of caution. 

“Are you cooking?” Avi asked with an eager expression. Behind him were Carey and Killian, both angled to try to see over Avi’s shoulder and into Kravitz’ apartment. Kravitz angled his body to obstruct more of the room behind him and watched disappointment flicker on their faces. 

“I don’t see why you need to know that,” he replied with a frown.

“We’re just curious!” Killian chimed in. “It’s not often this place smells so good.”

Kravitz brightened. “You think it smells good? That’s a good sign.”

“You’ve never cooked before. Why the interest now?” Carey asked, snout lifted in interest. 

“I wanted to take on a new hobby,” Kravitz replied. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to get back to it.” He stepped back and closed the door, shutting them out. If they were going to be nosy, he was going to be standoffish. It was the only way to gain some semblance of privacy around here. 

Kravitz thought, after a few days of practicing, that the end result was finally good enough to share. When Kravitz picked up a cardboard box of dry chicken, over-salted green beans, and applesauce from Lucretia’s, he replaced the food inside with lemon trout, blueberry salad, and cilantro rice. 

Smiling to himself, he loaded the box into the passenger seat of his truck and headed to Lup’s cabin. 

“All I’m saying is that there’s no reason I shouldn’t be legally allowed to burn someone’s Uggs if I see them in public. They’re a crime, and I’m just doing my community service.”

Lup scoffed. “What happened to embracing the gauche?”

“Uggs are not gauche! The only thing they say is ‘_ I’ve got money to spare and I’m going to use that money on something so useless and ugly that it will make everyone around me sad _!’”

“They’re functional shoes, and they’re warm.”

Taako’s mouth dropped open. “Lup. Please tell me you don’t own a pair of Uggs.”

Lup was saved from replying by a knock on the door. Taako moved from the living room to answer it. 

“At this point, Krav, you really can just come on in. Neither of us bites unless we ask first.”

Kravitz blinked, but Taako was impressed by how quickly he recovered. “I just didn’t want to interrupt an important argument.” Taako could tell by the expression on his face that he knew that what Taako and Lup had been arguing about had been something stupid. 

Kravitz moved into the kitchen and set the cardboard box down on the small table. Immediately, Taako could smell _ spices. _He moved over to stand next to Kravitz and peer down into the box. 

“Holy shit. Did Lucretia finally hire a cook?” He began taking the dishes out of the box and setting them on the table. “Lup! This salad has feta cheese on it.” 

Lup wheeled herself into the kitchen. “Really?”

Taako lifted the tin foil and was greeted by a waft of lemon and garlic. “Holy fuck. Kravitz, did you say something to her?”

Kravitz shook his head but remained quiet. 

Taako was quick to pull out plates, eager to start on this meal that was miles above the last four meals Lucretia had sent them. He looked up at Kravitz, who was still lingering in the kitchen. 

“Please stay and eat this dope ass meal with us. I can understand you skipping out before, but now you just _ have _to stay.” 

Kravitz shook his head. “Thank you for the offer, but I have to get back.” 

Taako sighed. “Suit yourself.”

Kravitz left, and Taako and Lup dug into a meal that tasted just as good as it smelled and left them smiling. 

Lup was desperate to get out of the house, so Taako agreed to take her for a quick trip to the park to get the fresh air she desperately needed. The park was situated right next to the lake, featuring a small beach campsite and a playground that was in desperate need of a facelift. The bathroom building that sat a few yards back from the playground, upon first glance, looked as though it was installed before the beauty of indoor plumbing had been invented, and though that was not the case, it had seen better days. 

Taako helped Lup wheel her chair to the edge of the park, where a handful of kids were playing. The early autumn sunshine eased down on them, and Lup turned her face up into the shine. 

“Taako, Lup! How’s it going?” Merle asked, wandering over to the two of them. 

Taako turned his gaze back to the playground and realized that the small dwarf child hanging upside down from the jungle gym was Merle’s youngest, and the dwarf teenager watching him nervously was Hecuba’s child. There were a few other kids there that Taako didn’t recognize. 

“I see you’re eyeing my little terrors,” Merle replied, a smile on his face. “Mookie’s the one about to brain himself, Mavis is the one watching, and Angus is the kiddo reading on the bench over there.”

And there was indeed a human child sitting on a bench across the playground from them, kicking his feet as he read a large novel. 

“Did you dress him in that?” Taako asked as he took in the bowtie and suspenders. 

Merle laughed. “Hell, no. The kid has _ preferences, _and who am I to deny him?”

“Angus has always been like that,” Lup added, smiling. “Actually, Taako, I think you’d get along with him. He’s very smart.” 

Taako hummed noncommittally. He wasn’t great with children, but a kid with an interest in learning? Maybe. 

“Oh, there’s Lucretia,” Merle said, and both Taako and Lup turned their heads to see Lucretia walking towards them, smiling as she picked her way over the uneven ground. 

“Taako, it’s wonderful to see you,” Lucretia said after she had said a quick hello to Lup and Merle. “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to say hi.” 

The years had changed Lucretia as well. Taako could see it in the laugh lines in the corners of her eyes and the shape of her face. Lucretia had grown into her role as a leader while Taako had been gone. 

“You’re busy. I get it. You’ve got an organization to run,” Taako said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I’ll be here for a while yet, so no harm done.” 

“It’s grown much faster than I thought it would,” Lucretia responded, and there was a fond expression on her face. She truly loved what she did. 

“I know that feeling,” Taako replied. 

Lucretia brightened. “The next time I’m in Goldcliff, you’ll have to show me around your school. I’ve heard such wonderful things about it.” 

“Oh, deffo. I’d love to show it off.” 

“You’d think he built the buildings himself, by hand, the way he talks about it,” Lup said with a smile. “It’s the most over-the-top tour you’ll ever take.”

“You loved it,” Taako shot back, crossing his arms. 

“I did, but that doesn’t change my assessment.” 

They chatted about Taako’s school for a while, and then Taako remembered their dinner from the night before. 

“Hey, Lucretia, that trout last night was amazing. Did you bring in a new cook or something?”

Lucretia frowned. “Trout? We didn’t—”

_ “Dad!” _

The three of them turned to see Mookie sprinting towards them, eyes wide. Angus was some distance behind him, approaching at a much more sedate pace. 

“What is it, scamp?” Merle asked, holding out his arm so Mookie could run up and grab him. 

“Angus told me that the sun is gonna eat the Earth!”

Merle sighed as Angus finally made it to their group. “Kid, what have I told you about explaining scary science facts to Mookie?”

Angus stared down at his kid-sized loafers. “To not to.” He looked back up at Merle. “But I was just talking to Mavis, and Mookie overheard me.” 

Merle ruffled Mookie’s hair. “You have nothing to worry about. When the sun consumes the Earth, we’re not going to be around for it anyway.”

“We’re gonna die?” Mookie screeched. 

Angus winced, and Taako watched with amusement as Merle shrugged and Mookie sprinted off into the playground to confront Mavis. Mavis immediately looked up at Merle with betrayal. 

“Angus, this is Taako,” Merle said. “Taako, Angus.” 

“Hey there, short-stack,” Taako said, holding his arm out for a fist bump. 

Angus looked at his hand in bewilderment, and after a few seconds, Taako lowered it. “You’re one of those dorky nerd-types, huh?”

“I like learning new things, sir!” he responded, a gap-toothed smile spreading across his face. “Merle told me that you run a magic university. I’m trying to learn magic!”

“Oh really? Merle failed to mention that to me.” Taako shot Merle a look, who shrugged again. “While I’m here, you should have Merle drop you off with me and Lup. I’ll give you a magic lesson and Lup will heckle us.”

“I’d love that, sir!” Angus said. 

“I can do magic too,” Lup cut in. “Why I am only the heckler?” 

“Because Angus here wants magic lessons from a real professor.” 

Angus opened his mouth to cut in, but Taako and Lup were lost to their friendly bickering. After a while, Taako could see that Lup was growing tired, so they bid farewell to their friends and loaded into Barry’s car. 

Dinner that evening was a pork stir fry that Taako could smell as soon as Kravitz stepped into the house. He unpacked the dishes from the cardboard box and smiled at both of them. 

“You two have a wonderful evening.” 

Kravitz turned down their invitation to dinner once again, leaving Taako and Lup to their meal. 

“I don’t understand why I need to help you with this when you’re literally a brick shithouse,” Taako whined, passing Magnus a two-by-four and wiping the sweat off his forehead. The weather was beginning to cool off as fall steadily set in, but that didn’t mean Taako enjoyed the manual labor. 

“Building anything is much easier when you have help. This won’t kill you.”

“It could! And then you’ll have my death on your hands.”

Magnus had come over to build a ramp off the front door of Lup and Barry’s cabin, with the thought that even if she never used a wheelchair again after these few weeks, it was still worth it for how much it would help before she was walking again. 

Magnus insisted that it was an easy job and was excited about spending some time with Taako and Lup. Lup had situated herself in the grass a short distance away with a large glass of iced tea and a book. Her shades were huge and pink, and Taako hated how comfortable she looked while he himself felt like a sweaty mess. 

There was the sound of tires on gravel, and they all three looked up to see a green pickup truck pulling up the driveway. 

“That must be the extra wood,” Magnus said, standing and wiping his forehead with the back of a gloved hand. 

The truck came to a stop in front of them, and Sazed hopped out of the driver’s side. Taako blinked in confusion until he saw the polo that Sazed was wearing, labeled with the local home improvement store. Taako hadn’t realized Sazed had taken a job there. 

“Hey guys,” Sazed said. “Got your order of wood here.” 

Taako sat back as Magnus and Sazed began unloading the wood near the front door.

“You’re not going to help us?” Magnus asked after setting down a small stack of wood by Taako’s feet. 

“Why would I? You’re both capable. I’ll help when you need me.” 

Magnus sighed and trudged back to the pickup. 

It didn’t take them too long pile all the wood in front of the house, and when they finished, Sazed stood there awkwardly. “Do you two need my help? I can totally help.”

Magnus shook his head. “Me and Taako here got it, but thanks for the offer.” 

Sazed looked like he was going to argue his point, but he smiled instead. “Alright! You two have a good time.” He turned to leave but hesitated. “Taako, are you going to the cookout tomorrow night?” 

“I dunno yet, my dude. Taako doesn’t RSVP to things.”

“Well, I know I’d love to see you there.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Taako replied, and Sazed grinned. He got in his truck, turned around in the driveway, and drove off between the thick pines. 

“He would have helped you get this done twice as fast,” Taako said into the weird silence. 

“Yes, but I don’t get Taako time very often. I’m savoring it.”

“Whatever.” 

“You really should go to the party,” Lup said. “Avi always throws amazing shindigs, and I’ll be okay here for an hour or two.” 

Taako held a piece of wood in place as Magnus screwed it down. “I’ll think about it.” 

A few hours later, the house had a functional and attractive ramp coming off the front door. Magnus’ last-minute decision to take a shop class in high school had paid off tenfold, considering the number of people he had helped around town over the years. 

“Alright, Lup, you want to test it out?” Magnus asked, grinning. 

Lup wheeled herself over the grass and up onto the ramp. It was smooth glide into the house, and she turned to face them with a big smile on her face. “Absolutely rad.”

Kravitz decided that he liked cooking and would keep it up even after Lup got better and could cook again. He loved the way the cooking smells filled up his kitchen, and he loved how raw ingredients turned into one beautiful final product. Taako and Lup seemed to enjoy his cooking, if the way their eyes lit up each time he unveiled their dinner was anything to go by. 

The only problem was that after two weeks, his friends were beginning to suspect something. 

Kravitz had a large spread of cooking implements in front of him. There was a pot of sauce heating on the stove, there were chopped vegetables all around him, and he was in the process of preparing a seasoning for the chicken. 

There was a light knock on his back door. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel and walked the short distance to answer it, already wary. 

Killian stood there, looking hesitant. She glanced at the cooking mess behind him. “Hey, Kravitz. The gang and I talked and we decided—well, I wanted to ask you something.”

Kravitz crossed his arms. “What?” 

“The cooking. I never thought that you—do you think you might…?” She trailed off, and the weird discomfort in the air between them grew thicker. She gestured towards the kitchen counter. “What does all this mean?”

“I don’t know what it means,” he responded flatly, and she sighed. 

“Alright, Kravitz.” She turned to leave but threw a glance at the stove before exiting. “This looks like a great dinner you’ve got cooking here.” 

Taako ended up going to the cookout, sure that Lup would bully him incessantly if he stayed home with her. Phandolin may have been a tiny town with a small population, but it was home to a wonderful event area that included an outdoor stage setup, a large dance floor made of treated wood, and a large grassy area where you could cook and eat. It was situated on the edge of the lake, giving attendees a beautiful view of crystalline waters as Johann’s violin music danced over the crowd. 

Taako was making his way down the table laden with food, loading his poor paper plate as much as it would take. He had grown used to the much lighter fare offered in Goldcliff, but he had grown up on comfort food and felt that tonight was as good a night as any to indulge. 

“Taako, I’m so glad you came!” Avi said from across the table, his own plate full to bursting with food. He dolloped a large helping of pasta salad on top of the helping of pulled pork that was already there. “It’s a shame Lup couldn’t come, but one twin is better than none.” 

“It’s not a real party unless one of us is around, it’s true,” Taako replied. “The last one of these parties I attended, we had Davenport’s little short-lived jazz band playing. Johann is a big improvement.”

Avi’s smile turned fond. “Johann is so good. I’m glad he agreed to play for this. I just wish the people in Neverwinter saw his talent for what it is.”

“It’s tough to make it out there,” Taako responded. After filling his plate, Taako scanned the crowd. “Where’s Kravitz?” he asked.

Avi shrugged. “This kind of thing isn’t really Kravitz’ deal.”

“Shame,” Taako replied. He would have liked an excuse to socialize with Kravitz outside of their agreed-upon food delivery arrangement or picking up the mail from his store. Kravitz was always hiding behind his job and his quiet life, and Taako wanted more than anything to just chat with the man. 

He headed towards a table where Magnus sat with Merle, Angus, and Mavis. Mookie was rolling in the grass with some kids Taako didn’t recognize. 

“Taako! Grab a seat!” Magnus boomed, and Taako settled on the bench seat next to him. It was nice to be together again—their old jokes flew just as easily as they always did, and Taako enjoyed the good-natured bullying. Taako was glad they hadn’t lost their closeness when Taako had moved away. Even with Merle’s children there, it felt like old times again. 

“Is this seat taken?”

They all looked up to see Sazed, standing there awkwardly with his plate of food, pointing to the empty seat next to Angus. 

Angus shook his head. “No, sir.” 

Sazed took the seat across from Taako and smiled at all of them, even Merle, who was giving him a side-eye. “Hey, guys. It sure is a nice evening for this.” 

“Fall is my favorite season around here,” Magnus replied. “Always has been.”

Conversation at their table started back up, and Taako allowed himself to relax. Sazed asked Angus about school and Merle about his Scouts, and they all listened raptly as Taako described what the admission process to his university was like. 

It was nice. Taako didn’t regret leaving Phandolin when he did, but he wondered what things would have been like had he not ditched. Would all of them be closer? Would Sazed have a bigger spot in Taako’s life?

Taako wondered if that bridge was burned. He could feel Sazed watching him as the night wore on, and just like clockwork, when Johann played something a little more upbeat, Sazed stood and held out his hand. 

“Taako, dance with me.”

There were so many reasons why Taako shouldn’t take his hand, but Taako was feeling bold and a bit contrary, which was heightened by Merle’s intensifying side-eye as Sazed pulled him to the dance floor. 

Sazed took the following position, and Taako started them into a quick-paced step. Taako hadn’t danced in forever, but he had been very good at it when he was in high school, and it had never really left him. Sazed was looking at him intently, and Taako wondered what it was he saw there. 

Taako narrowly avoided running into Carey and Killian, who were dancing faster than the tempo of the song required. Sazed let out a startled laugh, and Taako laughed too. The violin music was lifting his spirits, and Sazed’s company was familiar and easy. 

The dance swung to a close, and they were both breathing heavily as they moved off the dance floor and took an empty table in the growing evening. “I’ve missed you, Taako. A lot.” 

Taako traced the grain of the table with his fingertips. 

“You know, there were times I felt like you abandoned me more than anyone else. I was one of your closest friends, and we _ had _something.” 

“Things change,” Taako replied. “And you were the one who stopped talking to me at the end there.”

Sazed sighed heavily. “Things got complicated. You were moving away. I’m just glad I get to see you now. That you’re giving me even a tiny bit of your time.” 

Taako stared out across the dancing couples. “I’ve missed this place, you know. I don’t think I realized it when I was in Goldcliff. I’m always so busy, and I have a great life there, but even though I tried to convince myself I had grown beyond Phandolin, I definitely missed this place.” 

“You don’t have to go back to Goldcliff. Everyone here will welcome you back with open arms. Already have.”

Taako didn’t respond. There were too many thoughts circling in his head—thoughts about what it would be like to move back here permanently, or moving back to Goldcliff with new knowledge of what he was leaving behind. He had never considered ditching his shiny new life, and the fact that the thought wasn’t terrifying him was terrifying in of itself. 

Avi had put together a firework show, and they were distracted from their conversation as the first bursts split open the night with brilliant colors. Taako turned in his seat and tilted his head back, feeling the concussive noises sitting deep in his chest right alongside the new uncertainty that had taken root there. 

Taako had some thinking to do. 

That evening, when Kravitz went to take food to Taako and Lup, Lup was the only one waiting for him. She was sitting in her wheelchair at the kitchen table, reading a necromancy magazine. 

“Where’s Taako?” Kravitz asked as he set the box on the table. 

“I convinced him to go to the cookout tonight.” She set her magazine aside. “Now that Taako isn’t here, why don’t you join me for dinner?”

Kravitz should have known better than to be surprised that Lup was able to cut right to the problem. He didn’t bother deflecting. 

“Sure.” 

He set out their plates and dished food onto both of them. He filled two cups with ice water, grabbed silverware, and took a seat across from Lup. 

“So, bucko. You gonna tell me how long you’ve been harboring a big-time crush on my brother?”

Kravitz coughed on his sip of water. “Lup, please.”

“You might be able to keep it from his oblivious ass, but I’ve known you for a long time, and I can see what’s going on.”

Kravitz dragged his fingers across the condensation on his cup to avoid looking up at Lup as he spoke. “I’ve been harboring a _ crush _ on Taako since high school, to be completely honest with you. He was pretty unreachable in high school, and then he moved away.”

“He’s back now,” Lup said, and when Kravitz looked back at her she had her eyebrows raised. “Can I be honest with you, Kravitz?”

“Of course.” Lup’s honestly was sometimes scary, but Kravitz trusted her. 

“You’d be the best man to go after Taako in a long, long time. Taako attracts creeps, and he may have great self-preservation instincts, but they work for everything except dating.”

“I only want what’s good for Taako,” Kravitz responded. “He’s brilliant, and he deserves happiness.”

Lup’s expression softened. “See? You’re a sappy dork. That’s exactly what he needs.”

Kravitz was getting flustered, and Lup took mercy on him by changing the subject. The food was just as good as Kravitz had hoped it would be, and Lup was easy to talk to. After dinner, they moved to the sink, and Lup dried the clean dishes that Kravitz handed to her. 

Music drifted through the kitchen window, and Kravitz paused. 

Lup was smiling at him. “We can do the washing later. Let’s go outside.” 

Lup followed him into the darkening evening, using the brand new ramp to wheel herself into the front yard. She pointed to the side of the house. “There’s a lawn chair tucked under the deck on that side. Grab it and join me out by the water.”

Sitting beside the lake, the music was full-bodied and lovely. It was Johann’s violin music, and it made Kravitz’ fingers itch for his own violin strings. 

Kravitz and Lup ended up sitting by the lake long after the sun had dipped below the horizon. They watched the fireworks dance over the lake and finally, when the music drew to a close, Kravitz stood to help Lup back into the house. 

Just before they stepped into the glow of the house lights, two figures stepped up onto the porch. Kravitz hesitated when he saw that it was Taako and Sazed. 

“You know you didn’t have to walk me home,” Taako said as he turned to face Sazed on the porch. They weren’t aware they had an audience, and neither Kravitz nor Lup made a move to change that. 

“I wanted to walk you home. Taako, this whole night you’ve been weird with me. I was your friend. Why can’t we have that again?”

Taako made to cross his arms but Sazed reached out and grasped his wrist and leaned closer. “I care about you, Taako, don’t forget that.” 

From this angle, Kravitz couldn’t see Taako’s face. He could see the tension in his shoulders, and he could see Sazed’s intense expression. 

“I don’t know why you think—”

Sazed moved, effectively cutting Taako off, and for a second it looked like he was going to kiss him. At the last moment, he turned the motion into a tight hug that Taako tentatively returned. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Taako.”

He stepped back and moved away into the night before Taako could say anything in return. 

Taako lingered on the porch for a moment, cursed out loud, and then stomped his way into the house, leaving Kravitz and Lup alone outside. 

“Shit, Kravitz, that was—”

“Please, Lup, don’t.”

Lup fell silent, and Kravitz’ heart sank lower and lower as they continued towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second half! I hope you enjoy!

Taako felt awful when he woke up the next morning, despite his choice not to drink the night before. He was too restless to stay in bed any longer, so he rolled out, threw on a pair of sweatpants, and stumbled into the kitchen. Lup was already curled up on the couch when he got there, sipping a cup of coffee and scrolling through something on her phone. Taako knew she was on medical leave from her university, but it was very likely she was checking up on her research despite that. 

“Morning,” she said, glancing up at him. “There’s some coffee left.” 

Taako mumbled a thank you and poured himself a large cup. It was the crappy coffee, so he added both cream and sugar to it before going back to the living room and sprawling in the armchair. 

“How was the party?” Lup asked. “You don’t look so good.”

“I feel like shit.”

“Was Robbie pouring strong or something?”

“Nah, I didn’t drink. The universe just decided to punish ol’ Taako today.”

Lup set her phone down on the arm of the couch and gave Taako her full attention. “Did you at least have a good time?”

Taako took a large gulp of too-hot coffee and shrugged. “Yeah, it was fun. People here know how to throw down.” He shifted when Lup continued to stare at him. “What?”

“Did you hang out with Sazed?”

Taako gripped his mug like a barrier between them. “Yes. Why does it matter? ” 

Lup’s expression didn’t change, and for some reason, that was worse. Her judgment lurked under the surface. 

“Can you just say what’s on your mind?” Taako asked. “I’m having a rough morning and the mystery of it all is less thrilling than usual.”

“Taako, I’m going to be truthful with you and you aren’t going to like it, but I think you need to hear it.”

Taako leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrows. “Go on.”

“I think you’re too wrapped up in your guilt over what happened at the fair to know how to feel about Sazed. You’re using his approval as a step to forgiving yourself, and that’s not great.” 

Taako huffed out a breath. “When did you become my therapist?”

“I’m not a therapist, I’m your sister. I know you better than anyone and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“So I should cut all ties with him? Just like that?”

“I think it’s time to forgive yourself for that cooking contest, and I mean forgive _yourself_, not allow Sazed or anyone else to do it for you.”

“A lot of people got sick.”

“And all of those people were better twenty-four hours later.”

Taako sat up straight in his chair. “I could have killed someone! Food poisoning isn’t a joke, Lup, and the fact that I’m responsible for giving so many people something so terrible—” Taako closed his eyes to block out Lup’s earnest expression. Taako’s lingering guilt over what had happened his senior year of high school hadn’t been a topic of conversation between them in a long time, and now it felt like poking at a raw wound, hidden beneath cloth and bluster but never truly healed. 

“Taako, it’s been twenty years. You adored cooking. It’s such a shame to let a teenage mistake ruin something like that for you for your whole life. You know, whenever I cook, I still feel like you should be there beside me.”

Lup was done with her speech, and Taako was too absorbed in his own thoughts to reply. They sat in fragile silence as the morning sun crept through the large bay window and threw patterns off the glimmering lake. Lup knew that the process of self-forgiveness was complicated. Taako couldn’t put a pan on the stove without anxiety rising in his stomach, and the thought of sharing his creations with friends or family made him nauseous. But maybe it was time to think about starting on the path of recovery. Maybe Lup was right. 

When Taako was in high school, he had been convinced that being a professional chef was in his future. Slowly, he had cooked for more and more people, and Sazed, his friend-turned-assistant, had been by his side. 

After the incident at the state fair, after the food poisoning and the horrible guilt and the promise to himself to stop cooking, Taako had lost Sazed’s interest. When he had left for college to pursue a degree in Magical Studies, he was convinced he would never talk to Sazed again, and he knew deep down that it was his own fault. Taako had made him an accomplice to a mass poisoning, and that would sour any relationship. 

Taako couldn’t deny that his feelings about Sazed were still wrapped up in that incident, and maybe Lup was right about dealing with his own internal problems before allowing Sazed any closer. 

In a town as small as Phandolin, avoiding anyone was nearly impossible. As the trees bled their bright colors and the air turned crisp and cool, shifting from a lovely summer into the kind of fall depicted in paintings and written into poetry, Taako basked in the company of his friends, his sister, and the town community. There was something healing about fall in Phandolin, Taako realized. It was a fresh start, a shedding of wounds and grime, an invitation to rest. It coated the soul in a honeyed glaze and promised a soft touch. 

Taako hadn’t tried to cook again, but when the meals coming from Lucretia’s continued to be so delicious, the desperation faded. Lup was slowly growing stronger, and though she still couldn’t stand for long periods of time, she was getting around the house much easier and no longer reliant on a wheelchair while inside, and Taako was able to leave her alone for longer increments. She spoke with Barry often, and every time he promised her he would be home as soon as possible, but getting out of the Sword Coast was proving to be a unique challenge. 

Sazed made a point to spend time with Taako, and Taako held him at a comfortable distance. Taako could feel that intense adoration that Sazed had had for him in high school growing, but it sat differently now than it had back then. Taako had made it in the world, and he no longer had to covet Sazed’s attention. 

Taako kept inviting Kravitz to join them for dinner, and every time Kravitz turned him down. At this point, Taako didn’t even expect Kravitz to accept, but he asked anyway. It was their nightly ritual. 

Two weeks before Candlenights, Lup got off the phone with a huge smile on her face.

“What’s got you so cheerful?” Taako asked, pulling his arm out of the cabinet he had been rummaging through. It was a cluttered old thing, full of DVDs and VHS tapes alike. Taako had bet Lup ten bucks that he would be able to find a copy of _Shrek _in here, and Lup had promised they didn’t own it, and that was the reason Taako was on his knees, elbow-deep in a cabinet when he should be finishing up the pile of school paperwork that he had left piled on the kitchen table. 

“Barry told me he’s finally got a plane ticket.” 

Taako felt his eyes widen. “No shit? At this point, I was nearly convinced he wasn’t coming back.”

“He’s coming back a week after Candlenights, when some of the holiday traffic calms down. He told me that now that he’s actually got a ticket, it’s a sure thing.”

“Did he at least make a scientific discovery while he was down there? Become a lich?”

“Apparently they’re getting some solid necromantic research published after this one,” Lup replied. She plopped down on the couch, and Taako could almost reach out and touch the ecstatic energy she was exuding. 

Taako stood. “Your beau coming home? This is definitely worth some Goose to celebrate.” 

Lup beamed as Taako retreated into the kitchen to grab two shot glasses and the bottle stashed on top of the fridge. 

“To Barold,” Taako said when they both had a shot in their hands. 

Lup whooped and downed her shot. 

The alcohol hit Lup harder than it did Taako, and while Taako’s buzz faded quickly, Lup’s endurance was not what it had been. She retreated to her bedroom for a nap after their impromptu drink-session was done. 

She was still down for the count when a knock sounded at the door. Why Kravitz still insisted on knocking, Taako had no idea. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Taako said. 

“Hello, Taako.” It was amazing that Kravitz still grew flustered from Taako’s friendly teasing. 

“So like, I’m actually going to insist you stay for dinner this time,” Taako said as Kravitz entered and set the food down on the table. “Lup is sleeping off like four shots of Grey Goose and she won’t be eating anything solid tonight, I can promise you that. There’s no way I can eat this by myself.”

Kravitz immediately looked flighty. “I don’t—”

“Come on, it’ll be chill! Would you really make me eat alone? That’s cruel.” Taako peeled back the foil covering the largest dish. “Look at the size of this salmon. I literally would die if I tried to eat all of this, and Taako doesn’t believe in leftovers when the meal is this slammin’.”

Kravitz shifted on his feet, and Taako was half-convinced he was just going to bolt. Finally, his shoulders drooped. “Sure. I’ll join you.”

“Hell yeah.” 

Taako got out their plates and silverware and brought them over to where Kravitz was pulling dishes out of the box. “I’m consistently amazed by this food quality. I’m difficult to impress, but impress me Lucretia has.” 

There was a small smile pulling at the corner of Kravitz’ mouth as he plated their food: salmon with spicy mustard oil glaze, seasoned broccoli, and rice. He took the seat across from Taako, and Taako marveled at the sight of him sitting at their table, finally. 

Though his facial features were sharp and lovely, everything else about him was soft. His hair, pulled back from his face. His expression, gentle, touched with a hint of nerves at being made to share a meal with Taako. His clothing, a dark shirt and a thick grey flannel to keep out the cold. 

“You know, this is the first time I’ve had a chance to talk to you outside of some sort of obligation or premeditated exchange. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long, and suddenly I have no idea what to say. You’ve literally managed to render me speechless.” 

Kravitz cracked a smile at that. “That was a lot of words for being speechless.”

“Oh, I got one. Carey mentioned you have a cat. What’s its name?”

“Her name is Butter. She’s an orange tabby.” 

“Show-stopping,” Taako replied. “Wonderful. Amazing.” 

“She’s pretty great. She hates Boyland for some reason, but that’s her only flaw.”

“There are worse flaws than hating Boyland.” 

Taako clicked the tines of his fork on the plate, a small sound between them. “I’ve got another question. You played an instrument in school, and it’s driving me crazy that I can’t remember which one.” 

Kravitz’ smile turned wistful. “Violin. I almost went to school for music. I wanted to be a conductor, but life got in the way.” 

“Lup told me some of the story. It’s tough when life throws a wrench in your plans.”

“You wanted to become a chef, right?”

Taako tried to hide his surprise. “I didn’t realize you knew that.”

Kravitz shrugged. “I was friends with Barry. He talked about you and Lup a lot.”

“Do you…” Taako trailed off and swallowed, trying to unstopper his throat. “Do you know what happened?”

“I know something bad happened, but I never heard the details. It was all pretty hush-hush. You don’t have to explain, though, if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Taako realized that he wanted to tell Kravitz. Wanted to share his burden. “I entered a cooking contest with my favorite garlic chicken recipe. I was so sure I would win it. There was a large crowd, and they all got to taste the dishes and vote on the best one. My dish was the first one that people tried, and they all got sick very quickly.” Taako sighed and stared down at his empty plate. “Apparently it was food poisoning caused by undercooking chicken.”

“Food poising doesn’t normally set in so quickly.” 

“Whatever it was, my cooking caused it.”

When Taako looked up at him, Kravitz had a strange look on his face, but it cleared after a moment. “I’m sorry, Taako. That sounds like a nightmare, and it stole a passion of yours from you.”

“Lup convinced me that it’s worth it to make cooking again a goal. We’ll see.” 

“I believe in you,” Kravitz said with a small smile. “Recovery is not an easy process, but it’s worth it.”

They both fell silent for a few long moments, but it was a comfortable silence.

They had both cleared their plates, as good as the food was, but neither of them made a move to get up. 

“Those are lovely daisies.”

Taako looked up to see Kravitz’ gaze turned towards the living room, where a small bouquet of daisies was sitting on the coffee table. 

“Merle has been keeping us stocked with fresh flowers. He says they’ll help Lup heal faster.” 

“Doesn’t Merle literally have plant magic? I’d tend to believe him.”

“He also forgets his own middle name. But I won’t say no to flowers, even if their magical quality is dubious at best.” 

“That’s a very pretty vase they’re sitting in.” 

“I’m pretty sick at pottery.”

Kravitz turned back to him. “You made that?”

“I’ve done a few pottery classes in Goldcliff. Magnus has a pottery wheel in his workshop and I’ve taken advantage of it a few times since I’ve been here. I’m much better at bowls, but a vase is a good table centerpiece.” 

“I’m impressed.” 

With his head turned to the side, Taako was able to see the black feather that was bound to the tie that held half of his hair back from his face.

“Awesome aesthetics aside, I’m assuming you wear that feather for another reason?”

Kravitz turned back to face Taako, fingers absently reaching up to brush against the adornment. 

“It’s a Raven feather. My family has always believed in the older gods and sworn their allegiance to the Raven Queen. My grandparents went so far as to name their only child after her.” Kravitz had a fond expression on his face. “The Raven feather is a call for the goddess’ guidance, her strength.” 

Taako was enchanted. He and Lup hadn’t grown up religious, but there were signs of the gods everywhere, and Taako was a fool to believe they didn’t have some impact in his life. Merle had a direct line to Pan, and Taako, Magnus, and Merle had all had a dream with the goddess Istus, enough alike that it was hard to dismiss as nothing but their sleeping minds. There were not many who chose the Raven Queen as their patron goddess.

“That’s dope. I admire your dedication to the gothness of it all.”

Kravitz laughed. “It is pretty goth.” 

When Kravitz finally left that night, it was late. Taako fell into his bed with a warmth bubbling in his stomach, wondering if Raven feathers were as silky under your fingers as they looked. 

In the morning, the realization that Barry was coming home set in. Soon, Taako’s place here would be redundant, and staying would be an actual decision as opposed to something he was doing to help Lup. 

A younger Taako would be appalled at the time he was taking to think about this issue. A younger Taako would tell him to ditch Phandolin as soon as Barry was back. 

Taako knew he was no longer that elf. 

After spending a good portion of the day in bed, Taako eventually decided to head into town. He checked on Lup, who was lounging on the couch still a little worn from everything that had happened yesterday, and she told him she’d be just fine for a little while. 

Taako pulled on an oversized sweater and drove the short trip into town. It was a Saturday, which meant Magnus was likely in his workshop instead of at the school. When Taako stopped in, Magnus was polishing a chair. It was a quiet scene, one that Magnus was careful to maintain. How easily he could have lost it, after Julia, the memory of her filling this workshop to the brim, overflowing. 

Taako had only met Julia once, when she and Magnus had visited Taako in the city, and she had been friendly and radiant, the engagement ring shining from her finger. 

She had died two months later, and Taako had spent the next few days sleepless, thinking about screeching tires and wet pavement and how fleeting life was. Taako couldn’t quite believe that had been ten years ago.

“Hey, Mags,” Taako greeted as he stepped into the warmth of the workshop and closed the door behind him. It wasn’t a large building, and the inside was cluttered. It smelled like lavender and fresh wood, a smell Taako had come to associate with Magnus, who carried it with him always. 

“What’s up, Taako?” 

Taako took a seat on the bench situated nearest to where Magnus was working. “I’m in a bit of a pickle, and somehow I came to the conclusion that you would be the best person to talk to about it.”

Magnus threw his rag over his shoulder and gave Taako his full attention. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know if I should stay in Phandolin or go back to Goldcliff.”

“I had no idea you were thinking of staying,” Magnus replied, eyes widening. 

“It’s come as a bit of a shock to me too. There’s a lot waiting for me in Goldcliff. It sounds _insane _to give up my glam life to come back here.”

“What makes you think you have to give it up? This doesn’t have to be some all-or-nothing thing, Taako. You’re still running your school while you’re out here, aren’t you?”

Taako let his gaze wander over the wood carving implements pushed up against the wall, left there until they were needed and let his head roll back on his shoulders to look up at the ceiling with a sigh. “I spent so long running away.”

“And we let you go. After what happened at the fair, a lot of us thought that was what would be best for you. I think maybe we were wrong.”

Taako looked up at Magnus and met his soft expression. “You wouldn’t have been able to keep me here.” 

“We stopped talking to you as often. We let you move on.” Magnus shook his head. “I regret that.” Magnus took a seat on the bench next to Taako. “We lost you for a while there, and sometimes I wonder if we ever really found you.”

Taako frowned, his heart beating madly in his chest. “I don’t—”

“You know when you’re a kid and you get lost in the woods, they tell you to stay in one place so people can find you. Taako, I’m asking you to let us find you. Whether that’s here or in Goldcliff, just—just let us find you.”

Taako was surprised to find he had started crying, and when Magnus pulled him into a sideways hug, he didn’t resist. Tucked up against Magnus’ broad side, Taako basked in a wash of comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Taako spent the rest of the morning in Magnus’ workshop, chatting with him as he worked and imagining what a life here would look like. He would have to find a place to live, but if there wasn’t a house he liked, he could always find some land and have Magnus build him a house. Maybe he would spend the busiest seasons in Goldcliff to run his school and then head back here for the summer. It might be fun to teach a magic class or two to the younger kids while in Phandolin. 

After spending more than a month with his friends, he knew how nice it would be to keep those connections strong, to see these people every day and be a part of their lives. To let them be a part of his.

When Taako made it back to the house, Lup was tapping away at her phone at the kitchen table. She looked up at him and her thumbs paused over the screen. “What do you say we host a dope Candlenights party? First night. Lots of food and drink.”

Taako grinned. “Would it be one of those ‘bring your own dish’ sort of things?”

“By Candlenights, I should be able to manage cooking one dish. Candlenights isn’t the same without our aunt’s turkey recipe. If everyone brings a side dish, it’ll be perfect.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Glad you agree, because I’ve already invited like seven people,” she said, looking back down to her phone. 

“Do you want me to invite anyone?” 

Lup paused and thought for a moment. “Invite Kravitz, would you?”

“_Shit_ that reminds me that I need to pick up school paperwork from him. Ugh. I’ll be back in like fifteen minutes.” 

“Have fun.”

Kravitz had acquired help. His friends, with their inability to keep their noses out of other people’s business, had decided that he would not be cooking alone. Avi was chopping vegetables while Killian zested a lemon. Johann peered over Avi’s shoulder while Carey bickered gently with Killian about the proper pressure to use when zesting. Lucretia, who had caught onto him pretty quickly, had started sending raw supplies instead of cooked meals, and that was helping Kravitz out immensely. She had asked where Kravitz got his recipes, admitting that she herself was a terrible cook, and Kravitz had invited her to join the production. She was currently watching Kravitz very carefully as he opened the oven. 

Kravitz leaned down to check the temperature of the chicken, squinting at the tiny arm of the thermometer. 

“Carey’s right,” Kravitz said without looking up. “You use too much pressure, you’ll get the wrong texture of zest. Zest texture.”

“Zexture,” Johann supplied helpfully. 

Kravitz stood up and closed the oven. “That doesn’t sound great.” 

Johann shrugged. 

The shop door jingled. Killian leaned sideways so she could peer out the window towards the parking lot. “It’s Taako.”

“Shit. Shit,” Kravitz cursed. Avi snatched his arm before he was able to step out into his shop. 

“Your apron.” 

Kravitz quickly untied the apron, with its adorable pattern of cats on it, from his waist and shoved it onto the kitchen table. “Keep quiet,” he told them, and they nodded solemnly. 

When he stepped out into the store, Taako was loitering by the postcard stand. He looked up with a grin. “Kravitz, my man.”

“Taako,” Kravitz replied, unable to help the answering smile. “How can I help you?”

“You got some school mail for me?”

Kravitz shook himself. “Yes of course.” He stepped behind the counter and opened the lockbox underneath. There was a bundle in there addressed to Taako that he had texted Taako about early that morning. 

Taako took it from him and tucked it under his arm. “Lup and I are hosting a dope party on the first night of Candlenights, and you totally need to come.”

Kravitz blinked. “I’ll, uh. I’ll see if I can make it.”

“I really hope you can.”

There was a clatter from the apartment, and Kravitz watched with horror as Taako frowned. “Got someone over?”

“My cat probably just knocked over a box or something. You’d be surprised the amount of chaos such a small creature can create.”

Taako seemed to buy that, but then there was another clatter. 

“You sure you don’t have an intruder—”

“Taako!” 

They both turned as Killian strolled in through the front door of the shop. She was out of breath, and Kravitz barely resisted rolling his eyes. How hard was ‘keep quiet’? Evidently, when you were a group of dorks, it was very hard. 

“Hey Killian,” Taako replied slowly. “You alright there?”

“Peachy. Just peachy.” She walked over to the drink case, pulled out a Gatorade, and moved up to them to leave three bills on the counter. “Seeya.” She darted back out the front door. 

Kravitz pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“That group must keep your life interesting,” Taako said, and Kravitz opened his eyes to see Taako giving him an amused look. 

“They certainly do that.”

Taako reached out and rested a hand on Kravitz’ upper arm. “I gotta get home, but I’ll see you around, alright?” 

His hand was very warm, and Kravitz had to make an effort not to stumble over his words. “Sure thing, Taako.”

As soon as Taako left, Kravitz hurried back into his apartment. 

“What the _hell _is—?”

Just as he stepped inside, Carey, Johann, Avi, and Lucretia were entering through the back door, each of them with their hands full of a pot or pan, breathing heavily. They filed in and quickly set things back in place. 

“Okay, does someone want to explain just exactly what is going on here?” 

Avi wiped a hand across his forehead. “The shit smells really good. And Taako was totally going to smell it.” 

“Oh.” Kravitz deflated. “You guys saved my hide, then.” 

Johann took the oven mitt off his hand and turned to Kravitz. “This is a crush thing, right? You’re cooking this food for him because you like him.”

“I—”

“It’s totally that,” Avi replied.

Johann pulled a face. “I dunno, Kravitz. I saw Taako dancing with Sazed at the party. He seemed pretty happy?” 

“Yes, but he asked me where Kravitz was before all that,” Avi replied. “He was bummed you weren’t there.”

“I think Kravitz needs to talk to him,” Carey said. She turned to Kravitz. “Talking is better than not talking and assuming everything will just work out. I say you should go get him.” 

“Thank you for your help, everyone, but I’m going to finish cooking this and get on with the rest of my day.” Something heavy was sitting in Kravitz’ stomach, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on his couch and not think about anything at all. 

Avi stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm. “You know we’re just looking out for you, right? You deserve to be happy too.”

Kravitz gave them all a small smile, the only thing he could muster. “Thank you. All of you.”

They gave him warm, worried smiles in return. 

Taako may have struggled to cook, but he could chop and pass ingredients and make sure Lup stayed standing for the whole process. It was the morning before their party, and Lup was preparing their aunt’s famous turkey recipe. Taako was helping her where he could and keeping a close eye on her to spot any signs of fatigue. 

At around four PM, guests started pouring into the cabin. It was cold outside, but they had a fire crackling in the fireplace and the alcohol was flowing, which was putting everyone in a warm, festive mood. Taako had affixed garland and string lights to every part of the cabin he could reach, and the Candlenights bush was overflowing with ornaments. Taako had transmuted a plain sweater into the ugliest holiday sweater imaginable, and he felt he was truly prepared to get his party on. 

Avi had brought his family’s famous brandy, and Magnus had brought a huge tub of eggnog, and very quickly, those two became a hit combination. There was already alcohol in the eggnog, but apparently, the more the merrier. 

Most of the guests had arrived and they were putting the final touches on dinner, and Taako was beginning to grow concerned that Kravitz wouldn’t show. Even Lucretia was here, and she hadn’t been sure she could make it, given the increased traffic her organization was receiving due to the holiday season. 

There was a knock at the door, and Taako nearly broke into a jog to get to it first. 

Kravitz stood there, casserole dish in his hands, wearing an outfit that made Taako’s mouth run dry. Kravitz’ wardrobe normally consisted of black work jeans, dark undershirts, and flannels. Today, he was wearing a wine red button-up with a grey vest and there were silvery threads running through a few of his braids. He had gone from someone with a handsome face who fit in with the town around him to the finest figure Taako had seen in a _long _time. 

Taako could picture this man standing in front of a glimmering orchestra with a baton in his hand, weaving incredible music for a captive audience. 

“Happy Candlenights, Taako,” Kravitz said with a smile. “I like your sweater.”

Taako broke out of his daze. “And you, my man, you look amazing. Come on inside.”

Kravitz looked surprised by the compliment, but he followed dutifully behind Taako as they stepped into the chaos of the party. He set his dish amongst the rest of the food on the table, and then it was time to call everyone for dinner. 

Taako had expanded the dining room table to its full length and pulled out two extra folding tables to accommodate everyone, and it was still a tight fit. As people found their seats and began piling their plates, elbows bumped and requests for dishes to be passed overlapped. 

Taako was seated between Lup and Kravitz, and across from him sat Magnus and Lucretia. Sazed was sitting on the other end of the table between Boyland and Carey, who were all too happy to engage him in conversation, but Taako could feel Sazed’s eyes on him.

“Lup, this turkey is_ fabuloso_,” Taako said as he dished another large helping of it onto his plate. Everyone had really come through with the food, and Taako was planning on stuffing his face. 

“Of course it is,” Lup replied. “You think I’m some food amateur?”

“I was beginning to forget you knew how to cook, honestly.”

Lup punched him on the arm and stole the basket of bread rolls from his hands.

Kravitz tapped Taako lightly on the forearm and leaned in to be heard over the din without raising his voice. “Will you pass me the sweet potato?”

His warm breath just barely brushed over Taako’s ear, and a shiver passed through him. He grabbed the bowl of sweet potatoes and handed it to Kravitz. “Whoever made these put just the right amount of butter and cinnamon in them, and the texture is perfect. I’m impressed.” 

“I think it was Killian,” Kravitz replied, dishing them out onto his plate. 

Taako took the bowl from Kravitz and put it back in its place. “What did you bring?”

Kravitz looked nervously, suddenly, but he pointed to the other end of the table. “The spiced apples are mine.”

“Yo, Carey,” Taako said. “Pass me the apples, would you?”

Carey handed him the casserole dish and Taako could tell as soon as it passed under his nose that these were going to be amazing. 

“Is there cream cheese in this?” he asked as he scooped some onto his plate.

“There is.”

Taako passed the dish back to Carey and then shoved a forkful in his mouth. “Holy shit,” he said, mouth full. 

“Is that a good thing?” Kravitz asked. 

Taako swallowed. “Kravitz, you didn’t tell me you could bake. These are wonderful. The bake on these apples is perfect, and the cream cheese garnish? An amazing idea.” 

Kravitz was smiling. “I’m glad you like them.” 

Taako took another bite of the dish, and like a strike of lightning, two realizations hit him. 

Taako didn’t have the best track record when it came to his own feelings. He was slow to fall for people and often chose them badly when he did fall for them. But right now, Taako was certain he was falling for Kravitz.

The second realization, maybe more shocking than the first, was that he and Lup had stopped getting food from Lucretia very early on. Taako had known deep down that there was something weird about the sudden shift in food quality, but he hadn’t really cared enough to solve the mystery. Or perhaps the potential solutions to the mystery were too preposterous for him to consider.

Kravitz had been cooking for them. Taako itched to turn to him and ask what could possibly have motivated him to cook dinners for them for weeks on end, in secret. 

Taako wasn’t sure if Kravitz knew he was on the direct path to Taako’s heart, but he certainly was. 

When Taako looked up, Sazed was eyeing the two of them, as if he could sense there was something happening. Taako looked back down at his plate and decided tonight wasn’t the night for any of this. He just needed to get through dinner so he could think in peace. 

People slowly cleared their plates, and then it was time for dessert, which featured five different types of pie and pudding if pie wasn’t your thing. Taako helped serve dessert, giving everyone much bigger pieces than they requested. When Mookie came up to take a piece of pie, Taako realized he was out of whipped cream. 

“Hold on, kiddo, let me go check in the back freezer.”

He set down the scoop and went into the back pantry. He had just turned on the light and moved further back when the door closed. He turned to find Sazed had closed it behind them. 

“Hey, this is a bit creepy, you know that right?” Taako said, raising his eyebrows. 

“I wanted to talk to you alone.”

“In the middle of my party? It couldn’t wait?”

Sazed shook his head absently and moved closer. “You’re cutting me out, Taako. You won’t let me get close.”

“We haven’t been close in twenty years.”

“I thought you’d be grateful that I’m giving you a second chance,” Sazed hissed. 

“Excuse me?”

“I thought for sure you’d be reduced to nothing after what happened at the fair, but _no, _Taako is too amazing for that.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Taako asked, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. This vitriolic side of Sazed was brand new and terrifying, slicing out of him far too naturally for it to be anything other than authentic.

“You always got so much attention. You were funny and talented, and the only way I could get you to pay me any mind was to help you with your cooking. You didn’t even consider treating me like your equal, even after I proved to you that I had cooking talent. I _thought_ poisoning your audience would take you down a few notches, but then you went and opened a fucking magic school and everyone here still adores you.” 

The world was spinning around Taako, shifting under his feet as a new reality began to take shape. _Taako was not responsible for making those people sick. _

“You fucking weirdo,” Taako spat after he had recovered. “You got thirty people violently ill because you were jealous?” Taako thought about all the sleepless nights, the guilt, the fact that he still couldn’t touch a frying pan. “You better get out of this house right now, or I’ll blast your ass.”

“Taako—”

“Get out!” 

Sazed threw the pantry door open and fled, and Taako was left alone in the wood-paneled room, facing a party that had gone suspiciously quiet after the scene that had unfolded. 

Kravitz knew that bringing a fancy dish had been a mistake, and a quick panic set in when Taako asked him what dish he had brought. Taako may not have been the most observant, but he had good taste buds, and Kravitz could see it on his face when he tried a forkful of spiced apples that he was beginning to understand what was going on. 

What would Taako think? Kravitz had been cooking for him for weeks without telling him, and that was bound to weird anyone out.

Kravitz was still mulling over his mistake when the door to the pantry slammed open, and he watched in shock as Sazed hurried out of the house, head tucked down so he didn’t make eye contact with anyone as he fled. Taako was standing alone in the pantry, and he looked wrecked. His ears were flattened to his head, and his face was carefully blank. Kravitz didn’t like Sazed, and he liked the expression on Taako’s face even less. 

There was a heavy silence, which Taako ignored by retreating back into the pantry. He came out with a tub of whipped cream in his hands, and conversation slowly started back up again. 

Kravitz kept darting looks at Taako as the evening progressed. Lup came over to talk to him as soon as she could, but it was apparent that she received a quick dismissal. He seemed to be doing okay, but he had looked so distraught in the pantry that Kravitz couldn’t dismiss his concern. 

Eventually, the party wound down enough that people began making their way out the door, full of eggnog and good food. Kravitz grabbed his casserole dish and his coat and said his goodbyes to the other guests. 

Taako was saying goodbye to Merle and his kids, and Kravitz lingered until they were finished and Taako was alone. Their eyes met and Taako gave him a small smile as Kravitz moved closer. 

“Heading out?”

“Yes. Thank you for inviting me. I had a lovely time.”

“I’m glad you came! I was worried you wouldn’t show.”

“Missing a party hosted by you two would have been a crime.”

Taako’s face was soft when he reached out and squeezed Kravitz’ arm. “You have a good night, Kravitz.”

It was as good a dismissal as any, and Kravitz took it gracefully, exiting the warm cabin into the cold night. He climbed into his truck, and it took a few turns of the key to get the engine to sputter to life. When he got home, his apartment felt cold and empty, and Kravitz wondered if it had always felt this way. 

Taako and Lup stayed up late that night, curled up on Lup’s large bed like they were teenagers again. They talked about Sazed and their old high school dreams. They talked about the years since then. They talked about what they wished had turned out differently and what they wouldn’t change for the world. 

Taako’s feelings were complicated, and parsing through them so soon after Sazed’s confession was impossible, but Lup was there for him and promised that if she ever saw Sazed again, she would kick his ass. Taako told her Sazed had probably skipped town already, but that the thought of Lup beating him up was a good one.

Once they had run out of ways to insult Sazed, Taako finally asked the question that had been bothering him since dinner. “Did you know Kravitz was cooking those dinners for us?”

Lup’s answering smile was crooked. “You finally figured it out, huh?”

“When did you figure it out?” 

“On like week two. There was no way food like that came from Lucretia’s.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Taako tugged at the end of his braid, anxiety making him agitated. “And why is he doing it, anyway? Why didn’t _he _say something?”

Lup was looking at him like he had grown a second head. “Taako, I love you, but for the love of Pan.” 

Taako bristled. “Come on!”

“The guy is cooking for you because he wants you to eat nice food while you’re here. Cooking food for you _secretly._ He learned to cook for you. Use your brain that you have. The brain that you _should _have.” 

“Are you saying he has a thing for me?” Taako asked, crossing his arms. 

Lup slapped a hand on her forehead. “We have a winner.” 

“Shit. Fuck.” Taako hid his face in his hands and tried to keep his breathing steady. 

“Taako, babe, what’s wrong?”

He kept his face buried as he replied. “I think I have a thing for him back.”

“And how is that a bad thing?”

He raised his head. “He’s nice and good, and who the fuck even knows if I want to stay in Phandolin. I don’t want to hurt him, Lup, and I’m so very good at that.” 

Lup’s expression softened. “I think you should talk to him. It would be worse to leave him hanging than anything else.”

Taako sighed. “You’re probably right.” 

“Of course I am.” 

The holidays around the shop were a quiet time. Kravitz kept it open in the off chance that someone needed something during their Candlenights celebrations, but there was not a lot of traffic, which left Kravitz to his circling thoughts. 

It had been two days since the Candlenights party, and Kravitz was officially no longer the food courier for Taako and Lup, as Lup was finally mobile enough to cook. Kravitz found himself longing to pull out a pan anyways, but since he had no appetite, it would be for nothing. 

This also meant he no longer had a reason to see Taako, and that stung more than he wanted to admit. He had grown so used to seeing Taako every day that his absence was glaringly obvious. 

Kravitz spent the holidays cleaning his shop. None of the usual gang were loitering, which made the process much easier. He pulled things from the fridges to scrub the shelves. He deep-cleaned the coffee and cappuccino machines. He did a little rearranging of his wares with the knowledge that a change of scene was good for the soul. He was on his knees in front of a rack of cans when the shop door jingled. 

“I’ll be right with you.”

“Take your time, my man.” 

Kravitz pulled himself to his feet and saw Taako loitering near the front counter. He was holding a small cardboard box under his arm and was wearing a soft turtleneck, his hair up in a messy bun. The sight of him made Kravitz a little breathless. 

“Taako.”

“You are just the man I wanted to see,” Taako said with a smile. “Do you have a moment to chat? Preferably not out here.”

“Of course.” Kravitz led him back into his apartment and closed them off from the rest of the shop. 

Taako shifted the box from under his arm into both hands. “I brought something for you.”

“For me?”

“No. For Boyland. _Yes _for you.” Taako held out the box. 

Kravitz took it and found it had a solid weight to it. He set it down on the kitchen table and opened the un-taped top. Inside was a bowl with foil covering the contents. 

“So first things first, the bowl is a Taako creation that I wanted you to have.”

Kravitz lifted it out of the box and examined it carefully. It was smooth and even, and it had been meticulously painted to feature a motif of music notes floating over a pretty blue background.

“Taako, this is lovely.”

“I thought you’d like the music pattern. By the way, my dude, you really should pull your violin out again. Letting things you love fall by the wayside is a shame.” He let out a breath. “You can take the foil off.” 

Kravitz lifted the foil covering to reveal a handful of brightly colored cookies. 

“Macarons,” Taako said in explanation. “I wanted to, uh. I wanted to finally make something for you since you’ve been cooking so much for me.” 

Kravitz darted his gaze over to Taako, his heart beating a wild pattern in his chest. 

“Yeah, I figured it out,” Taako replied with a crooked smile. “Hard not to, after tasting those apples. Really, Kravitz, you’ve got talent. And, honestly, I don’t even know how to begin to thank you for what you’ve done for Lup and me these past two months.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Taako. I wanted you to be happy. You deserve to be happy.” 

Taako’s face was pained, as if he didn’t know how to respond to a declaration like that. “I _want_ to thank you. The bowl and the macarons are a start. Took me forever to build up the courage to bake anything, but I got through it alright. Try one.”

Kravitz took a cookie, and when he bit into it, he was shocked by the tangy flavor and the incredible texture. 

“Holy shit.” 

“That’s how we do.”

“Taako, this is amazing. How long has it been since you’ve baked?” 

“I’ve baked a few things here and there since high school, but only for myself. And not very often.”

Kravitz polished off the cookie. “This is a huge step, then.” 

“Well, I found out that I wasn’t really the one who poisoned all those people. Sazed was jealous.”

Kravitz set the bowl of macarons down on the kitchen table and gave Taako his full attention. “Sazed put poison in the food?”

“Yep.”

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry, Taako.” 

“I could never figure out what I did wrong, and that was the worst part. I had sworn I cooked it long enough, that the oven was hot enough, that the ingredients were fresh. This provides _closure. _Shitty closure, sure, but I finally feel like I can move on.” He shook his head. “From that incident and from Sazed.”

Taako deserved healing. He deserved to be able to do something he loved without pain and fear. “I know Lup is a wonderful cook and will be the first person you go to when you want to cook again, but if you ever want to try cooking with someone else, well,” Kravitz ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously, “I’ve found a lot of joy in it and would love to share it with you.”

Taako grinned brightly and moved closer until he was practically boxing Kravitz in against the kitchen table. “You dork. You better kiss me before I say something equally dorky." 

Kravitz did just that. The kiss was macaron-sweet and soft, and there was something fluttering madly in his chest as he settled a hand on Taako’s lower back and pulled him closer. Taako’s hands gripped the edges of Kravitz’ flannel, holding him in place as Taako tilted his chin to lean into the kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart, Taako’s eyes stayed closed. “Damn it.” 

Kravitz searched Taako’s face for some explanation of his mood. “What’s wrong?”

Taako leaned forward and rested his forehead on Kravitz’ chest. “I’m an asshole.” 

Kravitz was torn between marveling the feeling of being able to hold Taako in his arms and worrying over Taako’s behavior. 

“Why do you say that?”

Face still buried, Taako replied. “I’m going back.”

“Going back where?”

Taako pulled back enough to meet Kravitz’ baffled gaze. “I’m going back to Goldcliff.”

Kravitz felt the lightness that had taken hold of him leave him abruptly. He suddenly felt cold. “Permanently?”

“For the foreseeable future, yes.” 

Kravitz’ arms dropped from Taako almost of their own accord and he watched Taako’s face fall even further. 

“My life is in Goldcliff, and I can’t reasonably leave that behind.” He trailed off and broke eye contact to look out the window. “I have a school to run.”

“You have a life here, too.” Kravitz knew changing Taako’s mind was likely impossible, and he could feel a black cloud settling over his head as reality began to catch up to him. Taako was leaving again, and this time he was leaving Kravitz right along with everyone else.

“I’m sorry,” Taako said, his voice low. “I really like you, and you’ve been so nice to me, nicer than anyone, but this just wasn’t meant to be.” 

“When do you leave?” Kravitz asked, voice flat, pushing through a thickness in his throat that threatened to choke him.

“Tomorrow.”

“I’ll let you get to packing, then,” Kravitz said. “Thank you for the macarons and the pottery.”

Taako’s face was pained. “Kravitz—”

“Taako, I think it would be best if you were on your way. I know you came here for some sort of closure, but this is. This is borrowed time, and I can’t do this.”

Taako deflated. “Okay.” He took a breath, and it looked as though he was blinking away tears. “Okay. You take care.”

“You too, Taako.” 

Taako left, and Kravitz went back into his shop to continue cleaning. If he scrubbed a little harder than normal, there was no one there to comment on it. 

Barry came back the evening before Taako’s flight to Goldcliff. Taako went with Lup to pick him up from the airport, and she spent the whole ride trying to convince Taako he was making a huge mistake, soldiering on even when Taako remained completely silent. 

Taako was already in a poor mood, and this was certainly not helping, but Lup didn’t seem to care. 

“What are you running away from?” Lup finally asked, as they pulled off the freeway and towards the airport. “I can tell when my brother is afraid of something.”

“Lup, can you please just _cool it_?” Taako snapped, and Lup must have seen something in his face because she fell quiet as they pulled to a stop in the airport parking lot. 

“I’m sorry I’m pushing you so hard. I just don’t want you to ruin something good.”

When Barry walked out of the baggage claim, looking weary and relieved, Lup practically threw herself at him. Taako stood to the side and let them have their moment, staring up at the stars that were beginning to shine over the tops of the trees in a lovely, untouchable expanse.

“Taako, it’s great to see you!” Barry said, and Taako tore his eyes away from the skyline to allow himself to be embraced by his brother-in-law. 

“Barold, how’s it hangin'? I was beginning to think you’d be stuck out there forever.”

Barry pulled back and grabbed his suitcase as they moved towards the car. “Me, too honestly. It was such a mess. But, god, am I glad to be back.”

“Glad to have you back, babe,” Lup said, popping the trunk for him and climbing into the driver’s seat. 

Barry hauled his suitcase into the trunk, closed it, and climbed in the passenger seat. Normally, Taako would have stayed riding shotgun, not one to give up prime seating for anyone, but right now he wanted some space, and if that also allowed Barry and Lup to look at each other happily, that was a bonus. 

Barry and Lup immediately launched into a deep discussion about what Barry’s science team had achieved on their trip, and Taako allowed his mind to wander as he watched the dark trees sliding past the window. Was he really making a mistake here? He missed Goldcliff—there was so much food and entertainment, the people were diverse and fun, and his school was fulfilling. He was sure Ren would be glad to have him pulling his weight again, and Taako had a small circle of friends who would also be eager to see him. Just last week he had gotten a text from Hurley asking when he would be back. 

He thought about his little apartment in the city and how comfortable it was, how close it was to everything he needed. 

How lonely. 

Taako rested his forehead against the cold window and closed his eyes. 

“Kravitz, do you have any more creamer? This one’s out.”

Kravitz looked up from the cash register to see Boyland holding up the silver creamer jug and shaking it gently. 

“One moment.” 

Kravitz dug in the back fridge and pulled out a carton of creamer. He walked across the shop and handed it to him. 

“Taako will be on his way to the airport right about now,” Avi said, and when Kravitz looked his way, he was hiding his face behind a newspaper. Kravitz doubted he was actually reading it. 

“I know.” 

“Seems to me that was a good thing,” Avi replied. “And you’re just letting him get away.”

“I’m not _letting _him do anything. This is his decision.”

“Whatever you say. His flight’s at ten, in case you were wondering.” Avi pulled the newspaper even closer to his face, and the rest of the gang was looking anywhere but at Kravitz. Carey had her face buried in her phone, Killian was very awkwardly stirring a cup of coffee, and Johann literally just had his eyes closed where he sat next to Avi on the couch. 

Kravitz ignored them, going back to his work behind the counter. It was simple counting, but his mind kept wandering long enough that when it focused again, the number was lost to the haze of his mind. He closed the cash register drawer with a loud slam. 

“Damnit!” 

Five pairs of eyes turned to him. Kravitz dragged a hand down his face. “Watch the store for me, would you?”

He barely had a chance to see the dawning grins on their faces before he was sprinting to his truck. It was twenty minutes to ten and it took nearly that long to get to the airport. Kravitz fired the old engine to life and coaxed it out onto the road. 

Kravitz had always treated his old truck kindly, taking his accelerations easy and his turns even easier. This was not the time for such care. The old engine roared as he pressed a heavy foot on the accelerator. Kravitz thanked his lucky stars that these roads were familiar to him. That they were quiet.

Kravitz watched the speedometer nervously and edged the truck faster. It rumbled in protest. The clock was ticking down, closer and closer to the moment that Taako left them. Left him.

“Come on, come on.” His heart rabbited in his chest. The airport grew larger in his windshield, and he thought he just might make it. Two minutes until ten. 

Kravitz threw the truck into park, and as he sprinted into the airport, he wished he had worn something lighter than thick work boots. 

The Phandolin airport was tiny, with only four gates, all visible from the entrance. When Kravitz sprinted up to the front counter, the emptiness of all four gates was not promising.

“The flight to Goldcliff,” he said to the lady at the front desk. “I have to talk to one of the passengers.”

She shot him a baffled look. “Sir, that flight is already taking off.” 

Kravitz followed where she was pointing, and sure enough, a small plane was speeding down the runway, and as its tires lifted from the pavement, Kravitz felt despair settle in. 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Kravitz barely had enough of a mind to thank her before he turned back and exited the airport. When he climbed into his truck, he took a moment to sit in the quickly fading warmth and chastise himself for letting himself feel so much hope, only to have it ripped from under his feet again. He was stumbling.

Kravitz started his car and made a much slower journey back to his shop. The color had bled out of the world around him, he realized. The trees were less green, the sky less blue. When Taako had been in Phandolin, there had been an extra spark, a dash of life that had never been there before. Now that it was gone, Phandolin felt dull and flat. Kravitz dreaded the thought of going back to life as usual, knowing that Taako was living his life somewhere else, probably not even thinking about Kravitz. 

Kravitz tried to tell himself that Taako would be happy back at his school, but it was not enough to ease the ache of loss in his chest.

When Kravitz pulled back up to his shop, there were more cars in the gravel lot than there had been when he left. It appeared as though either Lup or Barry had stopped in as well, probably on their way home from dropping Taako off at the airport. 

Kravitz trudged into the shop, dreading the sympathy he was likely to get from everyone within.

Kravitz caught the smell of cooking batter in the air, and there was a cluster of voices. He rounded the magazine rack to see the lounge area of his shop was nearly full, and Lup was handing out plates of pancakes to what appeared to be half of the town. Even Lucretia and Davenport were there. Magnus sat tucked next to Merle on the back counter, already stuffing his face. 

“What’s going on here?” Kravitz asked, baffled enough that he nearly forgot his black mood. 

“I’m making everyone pancakes!” Lup replied with a grin. “Hope you don’t mind I grabbed a griddle from the back room.”

“…Why?” 

The person sitting next to Avi on the couch leaned forward so he was visible. 

“Do you have something against pancakes, bird boy?” Taako asked with a large, crooked grin. 

Kravitz felt his eyes widen. “Taako?”

“If you have something against pancakes, we may have a problem.”

There was cheerful laughter as everyone watched as Kravitz’ surprise turned into a large smile. “Did you miss your flight?”

Taako shook his head. “Nah. I’m sticking around.” He shoved a large forkful of pancake in his mouth. “Hope that’s alright with you,” he said, mouth full. 

“As long as you budge over and give me a pancake,” Kravitz replied, and Taako’s answering smile was even brighter. 

There, among all his friends with Taako’s arm over his shoulder and his laugh in his ear, Kravitz felt something settle into place. 

The winter was still dragging its feet, but a little cold weather didn’t stop Avi from deciding they needed a celebration to warm their blood and brighten their spirits. He had his friends help him string up more lights around the pavilion, and Johann put on a thicker pair of pants, and they all got together for a celebration under the winter sky. 

It had been two months since Taako had made the decision to stay in Phandolin, and he had just gotten back from a week-long trip to Goldcliff to catch up on some work. This was how it would be, now. Taako would spend small bouts of time in Goldcliff to make sure his school was running, and then he would come back to Phandolin. Home. 

Currently, he was sitting on the bench of a picnic table watching the other couples dance, and Kravitz was sitting next to him, arm tucked firmly around Taako’s waist. 

So far, they had been content to sit here and watch, but a new, slower song started, and Kravitz leaned in to Taako’s ear. “Would you like to dance?” 

“Sure.”

Kravitz stood and helped Taako to his feet. He was smiling, and Pan help him was Taako helpless when it came to this lovely man. Kravitz led them to the dance floor.

“Do you want to lead, or should I?” Kravitz asked. 

“You can lead.”

Kravitz pulled them into a slow turn as the music washed over them, and Taako was caught in his dark gaze, looking at Taako like he had hung the stars that twinkled overhead. Kravitz led them steadily with a soft hand on Taako’s shoulder blade. Taako knew that Kravitz would not lead him astray, and Kravitz only had to apply the gentlest of pressure for Taako to follow him. 

Taako had come back to Phandolin for Lup, but he had found so much more. He had found a lost home, a lost sense of self, and this. Uncaring of the people around him, Taako closed the distance between them. Kravitz’ hand tightened on his back as they shared a kiss, and Taako allowed himself to be lost in the sensation of the press of their mouths. 

Kravitz would find him every time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks you guys for tuning in! I enjoyed writing this a lot :)
> 
> If you wanna chat, hit me up on [tumblr](https://paisleycowboys.tumblr.com)


End file.
